


Nothing ever changes here (Another day, another year, same old)

by collecting__stardust



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, but somehow i thought that it fits sungbri so yeah here we are, sorry if this sucks!, this idea just pop out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collecting__stardust/pseuds/collecting__stardust
Summary: In which Sungjin finally makes up his mind to leave the town he grows up in
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Kudos: 24





	Nothing ever changes here (Another day, another year, same old)

**Author's Note:**

> So the title and the story is from this town by Kygo vs EXSØ Remix that I heard one afternoon. I don't know how i end up writing this but yeah, it is the exact opposite of what I thought that it will turned out to be. I actually against posting this but then there is not much sungbri fic out there so why not contribute to the fandom? I apologize beforehand for this crappy writing! ><

Despite the new faces and generation of the villagers, this town never really changes. Looking at it from the top of the mountain, Sungjin can still see the same neighbourhood as he did when he is a child. The old hut at the slope of the mountain is still abandoned and the rumour of it is being passed down from generation to generation, without anybody to confirm or deny it.

But he knows that it is not really the same like what he witnesses when he is a child despite the view that does not face drastic changes. 11 years back, he is here with his friends, face dirty after playing all day at the field and panting as they try to catch their breath after racing to be the first on top. Right now it is just him here, alone and distant memories jogging its way back to his mind.

He is born and raised here in this small town. He never knows any other place except for this isolated town where everyone knows each other. He is content here and he even vows that he will never leave to his friends when they enter high school. They all laugh at him and make jokes of how he will be the first to leave after they finish school.  
It turns out that all his friends are wrong because he did stays in the end.

Most of his peers dream of stepping into the city and experiencing a so-called fancy life that those city people are said to lead. He witnesses how they all left with promises to come back yet none of them do. Some even keep sending letters and calls until three years at most which becomes less frequent over time before ends.

Some that does stay ends up getting married and eventually leave, hoping to find a better job to give a better life for their growing families. Sungjin is there, waving goodbye as they depart ways like he always do.

As time passes by, loneliness begins to creep in his heart. The amount of people that lives in this town lessen over the years and during this kind of days do he realises that maybe some people ends up leaving because they cannot withstand the loneliness that is becoming a constant in the villagers’ life.

Still, he just cannot leave this town behind.

A lot of people offer him a life at the city yet he declines them all. It feels kind of stupid but there are just so much cherished memories that he cannot bear to leave. In this town, he experiences all of his firsts. First friend, first fight, first love, first kiss – everything. Despite the disappearance of the person that helps him to create those memories, it just feels wrong to part from the place where all those memories begin.

But it has been too long. He has live with the same routine for too long. He has faced the same places for too long. And maybe he is left far behind from the others but it is never too late to start anew.

He can hear the shuffle of footsteps behind him and turns around to see his fiancé, Younghyun. The brunet gives him a small smile before standing beside him, admiring the view.  
Younghyun is a photographer who lives his life traveling all around the world in search for places to capture in his camera. He is used of going to various countries that in one of his stop do he realises that he is too busy learning others’ cultures when he fails to understand his own culture. That is the reason why he begins to explore his own country and fate somehow causes him to come here, in this lonely, isolated town that Sungjin lives in.

Love blossoms a bit late between them but it helps to strengthen their relationship. For once in Younghyun’s busy life, he learns that he will never be able to capture the best picture if he spends his whole life trying to find it. Instead, he should take his time because after all, pictures are a medium to treasure wonderful memories.

Sungjin, on the other hand, learns that he should allow himself to take a new step in life. There are so many things to see in this life and he should not limit himself to this town. It is quite a hard decision to make but he trusts Younghyun to make it worth it.

It is kind of scary how it only takes one person to change Sungjin’s life plan but he knows that Younghyun is different than anyone he ever encounters. The photographer is patient and he never forces him. Instead, he waits and understands him without much words needed to be said.

Kang Younghyun may not belong in the memories that make up Sungjin’s firsts but he knows that the former values so much more than all those memories he treasures for so long.

“Are you sure that you are ready?” Younghyun’s question breaks the comfortable silence between them. “I can always wait if you need more time.”

Smiling, Sungjin takes Younghyun’s soft hands in his. “Yes, I am. I have been here for too long so it is time for me to leave.”

They turn to face each other and looking into Younghyun’s loving eyes, Sungjin is sure that there is no one else that he will ever love as much as he loves Younghyun.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
